The Complication of those Three Little Words
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Troy and Ryan started dating after graduation. Troy wanted to let Ryan know how he felt before the blonde leaves for Julliard and he heads to California.  It is a heap of fluff peppered with some angst, oh and some smutty stuff too. M rating just in case.


**Troy/Ryan**

**Those three little words cause a ruckus between the boyfriends. Who should say it first? and what if the other person doesn't say it back? **

Troy awoke to the familiar site of Ryan's pretty face on the pillow opposite him. He looked so calm and beautiful with his eyes closed and his steady breathing making his bare chest rise and fall.

They had been together for three months, since breaking up for graduation. Troy had been accepted to University of California, Berkeley on a sports scholarship with theatre on the side and Ryan had jumped him after the ceremony and they had spent most of the party kissing in the corner while the others danced and drank.

Gabriella had come to terms with the fact that Troy wasn't completely straight. He'd always looked at guys differently than a straight guy would. And she could see that he was developing feelings for the Evans boy a few weeks before graduation. So she'd broken up with him because she didn't want him to be unhappy with her if he wanted someone else.

Ryan was leaving for Julliard in two days, and they wouldn't be able to see each other for months. Troy slipped out of his double bed and went down to the kitchen. It took a lot to drag him away from the beautiful boy there, but he wasn't going to have to get used to not seeing him everyday.

Troy was glad his parents were out of town for the weekend so that he and Ryan could be together completely, screaming each others' names out last night when they usually had to groan and bite their lips to stop from making too much noise. And, as Troy was currently doing, they could walk around the house in their underwear. He made himself a coffee and sat at the counter, his mind in a mess of misery at Ryan leaving for New York, overwhelmingly strong feelings of love for his boyfriend, and fear at going to university himself. He and Ryan hadn't said 'I love you' to each other yet, but Troy really wanted Ryan to know how he felt before they separated for school. Ryan padded into the kitchen and troy felt familiar arms circle his wait and hug him tight.

"Mornin' Ry. Sleep well?" Troy asked in as composed a voice he could muster. The blonde nodded against his shoulder, stifling a yawn as he placed a kiss to Troy's bare neck.

"Mmhmm, I'll always sleep well if you keep me up like that every night, baby." Ryan murmured in a seductive voice. Troy laughed and snuggled back into the hug.

"Look Ryan, there's something I need to say, and I just want you to listen. I need you to know." Troy said, spinning around so they were facing each other. Ryan frowned and looked a little worried.

"Know what? It's a good thing, right? You aren't breaking up with me or something?" Ryan asked, sitting on a chair at the counter next to Troy. Ryan looked so delectable in only his tight black boxer shorts against his tan skin. Troy had to focus on his boyfriend's face so he didn't get distracted.

"It's…yeah it's a good thing. I'm not breaking up with you, kind of the opposite actually." Troy explained, standing between Ryan's spread knees and stroking a thumb across the blonde's cheekbone.

"Ryan, we're leaving Albuquerque soon, and I wanted to let you know before you leave, that…I really…you're the best thing…I love you." Troy struggled to find the right words, but when those three little ones flashed across his brain he couldn't stop them from tumbling out of his mouth. He looked at Ryan's reaction, feeling his heart break. The blonde winced and frowned, tearing his blue eyes away from Troy's and biting his lip.

"Wow, Troy. I …I …uh wasn't expecting that. I don't know what to- damn! I'm speechless." Ryan said in a small dull voice. Troy felt the bottom fall out of his stomach.

Well fuck. Ryan didn't love him back. Troy waited a minute and Ryan said nothing more, he turned in the chair and poured himself some juice. Another minute. He still said nothing more in response. Troy decided that it would be best to get the hell out of there. It was awkward enough in the kitchen. What could he possibly say to fix this? He'd bared his soul and Ryan had clammed up leaving him hanging.

"Sorry. If you don't feel the same, that's fine. I really need to go…need to go for a run. I- I'll see you later I guess. You can let yourself out. Sorry Ryan." Troy said in a rush, leaving the kitchen and changing into jogging bottoms and a hoodie and trainers, before running down the stairs and out of the door before Ryan could catch up with him.

Troy ran around the block, needing to forget about what had just happened. He hated seeing Ryan's reaction to his love declaration. And he hated himself for saying it because he'd been scared about those three words. Was it too early? They'd only been going out for a few months, so maybe he'd jumped in with the love thing too early.

He just wanted to let Ryan know how he felt about him before they travelled miles away to go to university. He needed Ryan to want to stay with him, to keep up a long-distance relationship with him when they'd only see each other every few months.

Troy had grabbed his iPod and he slipped the headphones in and blared out the happiest music he could find on there. After a few rounds of the block he started to sweat and his muscles were burning. But he kept going. He was so caught up in the running that he didn't see Ryan run out behind him and shout his name.

Then the blonde was skidding in front of him and they crashed into a heap on the floor. Troy ended up on top of Ryan their limbs a mess and both of them in pain.

Troy hefted his protesting body up from the tarmac and really felt like he should leave Ryan there and carry on running. But this was still his boyfriend, the guy he loved. He offered a tan hand to the blonde and helped him up, dusting dirt off his bare shoulder. Ryan had dragged on some of Troy's jogging bottoms.

"Hear me out? Troy please?" Ryan asked as he stepped into Troy's personal space, sensing his flight reaction from the moment they were both upright.

Ryan sat himself on the edge of the pavement and looked up at Troy expectantly, patting the space next to him.

"Look, if you don't love me back, that's…uh its… well, I want to say fine but its actually killing me. I thought we had- I thought we were in the same place…I mean we can just forget it, you're probably going to break it off with me before you go to Julliard anyway. I just wanted to tell you and then you didn't say-

Ryan placed a finger on troy's lips that were running a mile a minute. He turned the brunette's head towards him and smiled encouragingly.

"Can I just- will you let me explain this, fix it? Please baby?" Ryan asked as Troy closed his mouth and sighed. He nodded and let Ryan talk at him.

"I do still want you, and don't even mention us breaking up because you will set me off bawling like a toddler, that isn't happening. At all. We _are_ in the same place Troy; honestly baby I feel the same way. I just can't say those three words to you. Not now." Ryan explained, standing up and pacing back and forth. Troy's blue eyes followed the blonde's movements. He tried to keep his face neutral and let out a breath knowing he wasn't going to be dumped.

"Not because I don't feel the same, so you can get that thought out of your head. Of course I do. But I can't leave to Julliard with those words in my head. I _won't_ be able to leave you. That's why I didn't say anything back when you told me what you did. You must have been thinking all manner of awful things about me on your run, huh?" Ryan asked, standing still in front of troy and running a long-fingered hand through his thick dark hair. Troy closed his eyes and leant into the touch.

Ryan gasped when he was pulled abruptly and unstably into Troy's lap and hugged tightly.

Troy nuzzled his head into Ryan's shoulder and the blonde felt tears fall onto his chest.

"Troy Bolton, I need to know that I really do…love you. And we'll make this crazy thing work, alright babe? It will all be okay, I promise. We'll go to our schools, and then in the holidays or at weekends we'll see each other. I'll make sure of it. We aren't over, this isn't the end. Okay?" Ryan said in a soothing voice, carding his hand through Troy's hair again. He pulled his boyfriend's head up carefully and planted a deep hard kiss on his lips, wiping a tear away with a thumb.

"You said it? You said you loved me, I thought you weren't going to say-

Troy tried to wrap his head around it all. Before he could finish his sentence Ryan was kissing him again and grinding his hips into Troy's.

"I know I said that, but I couldn't leave without it. I couldn't let you go to California without knowing how I really feel. Baby, how long are your parents away, again? When do they get back?" Ryan asked as he kept wiggling his itty-bitty hips in Troy's lap, feeling the brunette's body start to respond.

"Uh, right. So we're on the same page? They don't come back till tomorrow night, why?" Troy replied. Ryan gave his innocent boyfriend a bit of a look. It seemed he might actually have to spell it out.

"Mmhmm we love each other. It's a good page to be on." Ryan said placing a feverish kiss on troy's lips

"Oh, and I want to know when your parents come back so that you can fuck me on your couch without them walking in. I've always wanted to fuck on it and that way when I go to Julliard I'll still be able to feel the stretch of your beautiful cock with every step. And I will tell them all I have a wonderful boyfriend who loves me and fills me and stretches me so much it still shows days later. Is that okay? Are you up for that? Ridiculously romantic yet sexy sofa sex?" Ryan whispered close to his boyfriend's ear, licking at the lobe before kissing troy's temple.

"Uh mm Whut? Oh yeah I think I might just be able to help you with that. The sofa, huh? Sounds fucking amazing. Want to do it right now?" Troy stuttered out trying to stop all the blood from flowing straight to his dick.

"Y-yeah please Troy, if you can walk back to the house with that massive thing between your legs? I can totally feel how rock hard it is, you know?" Ryan whispered huskily. Troy blushed and failed to push Ryan's tight ass away from his erect dick.

Next thing he knew Troy had lifted Ryan's legs around his waist and ordered him to hold on tight while they walked back to the house. It would be a miracle if they actually made it to the sofa before they were fucking feverishly. There was nothing like 'I love you' to work as the best aphrodisiac.

**My first foray into this fandom, so hopefully it's okay. **

**Troy/Ryan because it needed to happen. And they made the only possibly-gay character straight and in love with kelsi? Yeah, no. I know its Disney and there isn't a big heap of gay love going on. But still. Glee managed to tastefully cover homosexuality (ignoring the Santana/Brittany debacle), it would've been really big of them to get him a boyfriend.**

**So I decided he should be with troy because it's a beautiful cliché of jock and theatre kids getting together, and they are so cute. **

**Rated m for all the suggestion of sex. And some less of a suggestion and more a blatant reference. Just to be safe.**

**I might write the sex scene that I skipped out on, possibly.**


End file.
